Assassin's Path
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Nothing gets between Talon and his prey. One-shot.


" _Eventually, my blades will find their way into your heart."_

 **Assassin's Path**

* * *

Talon looked up to the blue sky under the cover of the thick trees. His amber eyes narrowed at the familiar eagle soaring just above his hiding spot. He kept still while he sat atop the branches of the old pine tree—any sudden movement would blow his cover. The fog around him was thin and he could easily be spotted by the eagle. Talon moved deeper into the shadow of the tree when Valor flew far enough.

His ears picked up on a twig snapping just underneath him. The assassin glanced down and saw his target, keeping wary as she traveled alone through the woods. She held her crossbow out in front of her while looked around herself constantly. Talon could tell she was frightened just by her behavior. He couldn't help but smirk.

 _Being cautious won't keep you safe, little scout._

He watched the Demacian get to the bank of the river, stopping at the sand. The river moved slowly but it was deep. She placed a cautious foot on top of a stone sticking out on the water's surface. Quinn took one more look behind her before she hopped to the next stone.

Talon took the opportunity of the scout's back turned to slip down the base of the tree to the trunk, using his long arm blade to slow his descent. He weaved through the shadows of the trees and waited for Quinn to completely cross the river.

He knew where she was headed, an abandoned shack in the thicker part of the woods, and there was a shortcut to it.

The Noxian sprinted out from under the trees towards a moss-covered boulder. At full speed, Talon jetted up the boulder before ducking and rolling onto the grass on the other side, kicking up dead leaves and dirt behind him. Still running, Talon slipped underneath a fallen tree before he slowed to a jog.

Talon could feel the forest creeping closer to his body— he was almost there. Here the fog was at its thickest but he could see the outline of the old shack. Picking up his pace once more, the assassin made it to the door of the shack. He peeked inside the broken window and he saw Quinn had not gotten there yet. The Noxian slipped inside, taking cover in the darkest corner of the cobweb-covered room.

 _Five… four… three… two… one…_

The door of the shack busted open with an out-of-breath Quinn coming through it. She hastily shut it behind her and pulled a dusty armchair to block it. Talon watched from the darkness as she ran over to the broken window. He heard the flapping of Valor's wings and he pressed his back closer to the wall.

"Go… tell Lux… where I am… I can't run anymore, he'll… find me." Quinn said to her bird, lightly stroking his feathers. Without another word, Valor flew off. The scout watched him for a few seconds before she ducked under the window.

Talon's eyes narrowed at her while she slid down the wall, wiping her face of dirt and sweat. She placed her crossbow on the seat of the old armchair as well as her helmet. She ran her gloved fingers through her short dark hair while she continued to catch her breath.

"I knew you would come here to hide from me," Talon scoffed. He saw goosebumps appear along Quinn's skin but she remained still. Her golden eyes slowly looked over to where the assassin's voice came from. Talon stepped out into the light coming from the broken window. "You think I don't know you well enough to figure that?"

Quinn lightly chuckled before her arm shot out to grab her crossbow. Talon threw a dagger, pinning her sleeve to the wall behind her. He walked over and crouched down beside her. A gloved fingertip ran under Quinn's chin, making her turn to look at Talon. He grinned under the shadow of his hood.

He leaned over and pressed his lips on hers. Quinn was hesitant at first but she kissed him back before pulling away. When he tried to reach for more, the scout pressed her hand to his lips.

"You have to leave," she whispered.

Talon shook his head and yanked Quinn over to him by her wrist. He roughly pressed his lips on her again, growling animalistically into the kiss. The scout fought the urge to wrap her arms around him. She knew how far this would go if she didn't stop. Quinn could already feel her assassin run his fingers along her thigh.

"I think you're the cutest when your frightened."

"Talon, I'm serious. They will kill you if they find you here." Quinn managed to say when she broke the kiss.

"Funny, you don't seem that concerned about yourself. Being caught with an enemy doesn't seem frightening to you?" Talon chuckled before kissing her again. "Personally, I find a little bit erotic."

"Talon, for heaven's sake, leave. Now." Quinn growled, pushing him back.

"Alright, but you owe me what's mine after this match." The assassin said while he got to his feet. Quinn rolled her golden eyes as she crossed her heart. Talon pulled the chair from the door, "You're just lucky it was me and not Katarina that found you. She would have killed you without hesitation."

"Go," Quinn said in a hushed tone. Talon nodded and slipped out the front door. He could see a couple figures coming through the fog and he quickly hurried for the trees. The assassin hopped up, grabbed a branch, and hid among the leaves.

He saw the Demacian light mage rushing towards the old shack, behind her were her three other teammates: Garen, Jarvan IV, and Sona. Quinn quickly made her way out of the shack and she wrapped her arms around her friend. Talon heard them exchange worried questions before they walked off towards their own base.

* * *

 _Notes: Yo, that assassin update for pre-season though? Talon with more parkour made me so happy. The way her just effortlessly leaps over terrain *pats sweat off forehead* and then the little tumble he does after thicker walls?! Just put me to rest. Now if only Riot would give him a Visual + Voice Update with some taunts towards Quinn, that is when I will be truly happy._

 _This was just a simple, 20-minute story I wrote when I saw the update._

 _See you soon!_


End file.
